


Connor falls in love

by hey_connor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_connor/pseuds/hey_connor
Summary: Brutal murders are just a backdrop to Connor's love life as he falls for RK-900.





	1. Connor and Hank are at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank investigate crime. Connor has a thing for Gavin. Hank is annoyed at everyone.

Hank cleared his throat loudly, and Connor caught himself staring at Gavin’s ass. Connor looked over. Hank was shaking his head with a disapproving look.

“Someday I’m gonna have to have a serious talk with you, Connor.”

Connor gave Gavin's butt a last, sidelong glance. “Sorry, Lieutenant.” 

“Team Anderson, in my office.” Connor looked up and found Captain Fowler motioned them over.

—

"Big news for the department." Captain Fowler said. "CyberLife has a number of RK-900 units that they, obviously, aren't able to treat like merchandise anymore. But since these are highly specialized androids built for police work, departments around the country have been offering them positions on their forces. We just got word that one accepted our offer and will be working in this precinct. I'd like it, er, him to shadow the two of you for a few days, show him the ropes, see how you think it will work out."

Hank groaned. "What, now I've got to put up with two of them? You think Connor's not enough of a pain in my ass?"

"It's only for a few days, Hank, and I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"I think this will be interesting." said Connor brightly.

"Maybe try taking a cue from your partner, Hank." Said Fowler. "The android starts on Monday. Now both of you get out of here."

\-------------------

"Cheer up, Lieutenant." Said Connor as Hank slumped behind his desk. "A new perspective on this case could be valuable. And, if the RK-900s are anything like me, I'm sure he can make himself useful." 

Hank rolled his eyes. "If they're anything like you, they'll eat all the evidence and getting me into a foot race with our suspect." 

Connor shrugged. "About 200 hours." 

"What?" 

"Just the time I've saved you from going back and forth with the crime lab." 

"Yeah, you're a real... Wait, really?" 

"Yes." 

"Huh." Hank shook his head. "Well, use your supercomputer brain and tell me something about this investigation." 

"I haven't come up with any conclusive evidence, but there's talk of an illegal reset operation somewhere in the city. The rumor from the Illicit Tech division is that humans are paying to get an android's memory completely wiped. Set them back to factory default, no more deviancy, they're back to being an obedient household robot." 

"Jesus, that's fucked..." 

"I'm seeing quite a few murders by androids against humans that used to own them. It looks like they stayed with their former masters even after becoming deviant. Given the violence and lack of planning with most of these crimes, it's likely we're looking at attacks by androids who were threatened." 

"It's a good angle." Said Hank, frowning thoughtfully. "Keep going with it, see what we can find out. I gotta get out of the office though." 

\------- 

“You sure you don’t want anything?” Asked Hank. He was ordering his usual from Chicken Feed. 

“I’m sure, Lieutenant. I don’t need to eat and I can’t taste anything anyway.”

“So they just gave you a mouth for analyzing crime shit?”

“And talking. And uh...” Connor cut himself off.

“And?” Demanded Hank.

“... sucking dicks...”

Hank rolled his eyes and took his food. They walked over to a table.

“So, Con, I gotta ask, what’s the deal with you and Gavin?” Hank held up his free hand, stopping Connor before he could answer. “I don’t want all the gory details, just the relevant facts.”

“There’s nothing to say about it.” Said Connor, evasively.

“Come on, I'm not an idiot. I thought you hated him.”

“I do hate him.” Said Connor. “He’s rude, self absorbed, terrible detective, he completely refuses to work with me, stupid, technophobic moron...” He stopped himself.

"Wow. You really do spend a lot of time thinking about this guy." Hank ate his burger. 

Connor frowned. 

"Fine, don't tell me." Hank ate a fry. 

Connor looked around as if there was someone who might overhear him, then leaned over the table. "Have you ever hated someone so much you just wanted to fuck their brains out?" He asked in a low voice. 

"Jesus, forget I asked. I don't want to think about you fucking someone." 

"Every time I see him, I just want to really put him in his place. Just go to town on him." Connor paused. "And he is cute. Objectively." 

Hank groaned and put his fry down. 

"And, he started it anyway. I can't let him win now." 

"Jesus Christ, Connor. I don't know why I talk to you sometimes. How many rules of conduct are you breaking at the office anyway?" 

"Oh, so many. It makes it that much hotter though." 

Hank pretended to gag. 


	2. RK-900 gets a new job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK-900 shows up. Connor has an identity crisis. Crime gets done.

_Monday, 9 AM._

__

__

"Excuse me."

Connor looked up at the sound of a strangely familiar voice, and found himself staring at his own doppelganger. He froze, startled. He hadn't expected the RK-900 android to look almost exactly like him. The RK-900 stared back at him with emotionless gray eyes.

"Detective Anderson, Lieutenant Anderson. My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Said the RK-900. His tone was flat and calculated.

Connor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Hank began laughing, wheezing until he had to steady himself against the desk. 

"When I complained about having to deal with two of you, I did not see this coming." Hank stood up, trying to compose himself, and shook the android's hand. "It's nice to meet you... Connor..." He choked back more laughter, unsuccessfully.

Connor stood up quickly. "Please forgive Lieutenant Anderson. He is a good detective, despite his unprofessional behavior. But I'm sure you can see why he finds this amusing." Connor smoothed his tie, with a slight smile, hoping he seemed welcoming.

"Yes, I do." Said the RK-900, without expression. "I've been assigned to observe both of you for the next three days. I would like a desk and case files to review."

Connor gave Hank a pointed look as he doubled over laughing again.

\---------

Connor figeted with a pencil, trying not to stare at the android, sitting stoically at the desk behind Hank's. Hank leaned forward over his desk.

"Connor, cut that shit out." He snatched the pencil. "Hey, what's the deal with your twin over there? You're annoying, but I think CyberLife might have over compensated on trying to make you more bearable."

"The RK-800 model was a prototype." Said Connor, grabbing a pen without thinking. "A trial release to select police departments for the purpose of studying how to improve the RK models overall. I guess they... Discovered some improvements needed to be made."

Hank glanced over his shoulder suspiciously. "Yeah, we'll see how well that works out."

Connor felt better with Hank's suspicion, but he was starting to feel small and insignificant next to the RK-900. Out of date and obsolete.

The phone rang and Hank answered it.

"Hey, we got a crime scene." Hank said, sitting up straight. "Connor, let's go. Hey, Connor's weird clone, get your ass over here!"

The RK-900 was almost immediately standing next to them.

"We gotta get you a nickname or something." Said Hank, and headed for the door.

\-------------

The crime scene was a tragically common one: a human murdered in their own home, brutally killed, likely by an android they employed.

Hank, Connor, and Connor 2.0 walked into the scene.

"What do you think, Con?" Asked Hank.

"It has similarities to..." Began Connor.

"The victim appears to have suffered a variety of injuries. Clear signs of struggle throughout the scene. There are clear points at which the attacker would have made contact with furniture and other items: these can be analyzed in depth and may help to identify the killer." The RK-900 stepped between Connor and Hank, barely pausing for breath. He stood in the center of the room and looked around quickly.

"No signs of forced entry. No sign of theft or vandalism. Evidence of multiple occupants in the house. I expect the encounter began in one of the rooms to the left," he gestured to a door almost torn off its hinges. "And continued into this space, where the victim was beaten back, defending themselves against multiple attacks, until they were finally pinned down and killed with a blow to the head."

The RK-900 paused.

"Further analysis is required." He fell silent, watching Hank and Connor.

"Jesus..." Said Hank. "Is he right, Con?"

The RK-900's analysis had been far more rapid and in-depth than Connor could hope to match in the 30 seconds he'd been on the crime scene, but he couldn't bring himself to admit this in front of Hank.

"Yes... Pretty accurate..." Connor mumbled.

"What were you saying before?" Asked Hank.

"Just that... There's a lot of resemblance to other android on human crimes involving illegal resets... "

"Evidence points to an AX-500 android, formerly owned by the victim and likely still employed by them, as the killer. Evidence also suggests the attacker fled the scene through the back door. Behavior analysis of deviant androids involved with violent crimes suggests the attacker will continue to flee, potentially seeking androids or humans with which it felt an emotional connection." The RK-900 reappeared in front of them, gave his report in a rapid, monotone cadence, and then stood silently, as if awaiting instructions.

"We should try to follow them." said Connor, trying to feel useful. "Time of death is roughly 30 minutes to two hours ago, the killer might not have had time to get far."

"Agreed." Said the RK-900. "Time of death is at 1 hour 16 minutes ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Hank. "Let's get after them."


End file.
